The present invention relates to a double-bell ringing system for a telephone, and more particularly to such a double-bell ringing system which can be alternatively controlled to let one or both bells ring.
Regular double-bell ringing systems for a telephone are commonly complicated and occupy much installation space. Further, the manufacturing cost of these double-bell ringing systems is high.